This section introduces aspects that may be helpful to facilitate a better understanding of the inventions. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art. Any techniques or schemes described herein as existing or possible are presented as background for the present invention, but no admission is made thereby that these techniques and schemes were heretofore commercialized, or known to others besides the inventors.
In a UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN) network, a user equipment (UE) device typically attaches to an eNode B (eNB) access node. In the attachment process, described by, e.g. 3GPP TS 24.301, the UE sends an attach request message to the eNB. The eNB may return a message indicating the request is granted, or in some circumstances may return a message rejecting the request, the message including an Evolved Packet System (EPS) mobility management (EMM) cause value.